User blog:Wachowman/Parodies 36 Four vs Wachow (Steve vs Bill)
And another parody, yea, I reeeeeeeeeaally don't know how to open this so...enjoy Note Notes? Ain't no body got time for dat...oh wait. I now will be making parodies freely for a while, meaning, it won't be the ones you people choose, sorry. BATTLE Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rNqMPsUAMYg EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY FOUR4 VS Wachow verse 1 Wachowman stepped right In, I got users to kick, Im a Chatmod, you were barely on the list, Banned my first user before you kissed a bitch. I'm cool, you're not, I'm nice, you're a Devil man, While I got Roxanne, you just have your hand. Im the favorite Chatmod on the wiki, And the go-to user of Meat. I'm gunna bring up some basic facts, Why'd you name yourself after the age you act? Four verse 1 You weakling, you non-macho bitch, Use to be nice man then became a dick. I put a Rollback on your promotion just like this, Cause whenever you join chat you just get dissed. Axel, Roxanne's gunna be a teen giving birth, It's not a smart choice, take that for what it's worth. Combined all your little kicks, one of mine means more than that. (With your) Itoad, IPad, just like, in chat. Wachow verse 2 NightFalcon uses your mod powers, just to get other users to like him, I use my own mod powers, cause I actually know what I'm doing. Four verse 2 But Wach, people want you demoted, and some want you banned too, Is that what you call good leadership when no one even likes you. Wachow verse 3 (Ohh) Everybody knows this wikis better on an Ipad Four verse 3 Well chat is easier on a, PC. Wachow verse 4 There's barely ever lag on chat with an IPad Four verse...4 Well you can link better on a PC. Wachow verse 5 You know I bet they found this beat on an IPad, Four verse 5 Nope, Youtube, on a PC. Wachow verse 6 You will never, ever get a virus on an IPad, Four verse 6 Well at least there's no Autocorrect on a PC. Wachow verse 7 Lets talk about Autocorrect, cause with my own movie, Ill abuse my power and give you Wachweek disease. I'm a legacy four, I'm the better man, Now excuse me, I am needed by Roxanne. (Wachow leaves Chat) Four verse 7 FINE! You wanna be like that, leave then, The whole wiki loved you, when you weren't Scraws friend! I'm fully trusted besides my brother in crime, So stop siding with the Trolls and wasting my time. I'm a mod, who's a boss, I'm Four times the man you are, I'm like god, so get lost, people want me as Admin while you won't go far! Patts verse 1 I'm sorry Four, it seems I can't let you do that, Take a look at your history, I became mod in 3 months, you're nothing to me. I got power inside chat you will never see, When it comes to the mods, people prefer me. I win every rap I'm ever in, My raps will hit you harder than that car crash did. I'm in and out of that chat, What do you think about that? I'm getting tired of your War crap, How do you think you'll beat me win I never lose a rap. You status just doesn't impress me, Cause all you had was popularity. Ill ban you instantly and you fellow mods too, No trolls in chat, don't you know the rules. I might not be a Rollback, but I'm more trusted than you, You'll be lost, wondering what you should do. I'll sit back in the next war while you fight with Scraw, See you later Beatrice! Like Shoopdakev told ya. WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY WHO WON? Four Wachow and Patts Category:Blog posts